


Something Old Painted Anew

by Rhidee



Series: 2019 Drabbles [4]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: When Joxter returns to Moominvalley, he's unsure of how his old friends will receive him.  Will they hate him for being gone?  Or simply be happy he returned?





	Something Old Painted Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this on my phone at midnight so if there's errors sound the alarm on me in the morning, I just couldn't snz on their love

"I was wondering," Joxter stuttered, eyes shifting about, "If uh, perhaps-"

He continued to waffle, as Moominmama and Moominpapa exchanged a look. The thing about looks with those you love, is it really is something like the saying a picture's worth a thousand words. There were no words needed, with this look, just a simple pleased understanding and acceptance.

  
"Why, you silly old thing, of course." Moominmama said, clapping her hands delighted as her husband gave Joxter a moomin kiss so loving that the blush seemed to run up both their faces and leap into the sky.

  
"Oh." Said Joxter, softly, like petals falling into the fall wind, caught by careful hands.

  
Moominmama laughed, and pulled him into a kiss of her own, staring into his eyes in the benefit a moomin kiss has, her fur soft and safe.

  
Moominmama and Moominpapa smiled at one another, admiring the adorableness of their love as he pulled his hat as far down his face as physics would allow. Then, together, they took his hands and smiled at him with a promise of adventure, and bustled about to show him the home they had made in a valley perfect for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also yeah, snufkin is still the joxters kid n all, I figure the moomins just saw a traveler that looked too familiar and we're like 'i suppose we have another to look after now, oh dear I hope we have enough jam' like it's not even a thing


End file.
